


Unblemished

by Cawaiiey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Grinding, M/M, Marking, Present day McCree, Young Hanzo, age gap, hanzo is 28 in this, like in his young master skin lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/pseuds/Cawaiiey
Summary: Perfect– his skin is perfect.Every inch is untouched, colored the most pristine alabaster, from the thick curve of his neck down the plush swell of his pectorals, across his trim waist and down his delicate ankles. Regal; like the slope of his nose, the set of his jaw, the sweep of his thick lashes along his cheekbones. He’s carved from marble. Picturesque, everlasting, standing tall with head high and eyes narrowed. Enough venom in that brilliant brown gaze to kill a man, if he so desires.McCree wants him.





	Unblemished

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi!! This is for cowboytiddy.tumblr.com !! Hope you enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed writing it!!
> 
> come pester me on tumblr at cawaiiey or twitter @cawaiiey_ !

McCree wants him. 

The minute he lays eyes on the young heir to the Shimada clan, he  _ feels _ the familiar jolt of desire in his midsection. Standing there beside his father, clad in traditional silks, with hair tied up in a low ponytail, he barely gives McCree a glance, let alone the time of day. Jesse, being the gentleman he is, steps forward to introduce himself to the Shimadas, although he’s only the bodyguard of the man  _ actually _ here to meet with them. Really, he just wants to get close to the beauty to Sojiro Shimada’s left.

“Shimada Hanzo,” he introduces himself as, cold and distant while returning McCree’s bow. 

All McCree hears is  _ mine _ . 

Hanzo personality seems icy, but McCree knows there’s a gooey center underneath that hard exterior that he just wants to sink his teeth into. In all his 37 years of living, he’s never felt such an intense, unrelenting desire for someone. He wants to chip away at Hanzo until he’s laid bare, every sensitive part of him exposed for McCree to see, to cherish, to  _ ravish _ . 

It’s small at first, his gestures of affection. Like a wide-smile and a hat tip when they pass each other in the halls, which usually gets him a frown or a disinterested look. Or he’ll sneak the occasional dessert to him (after discovering Hanzo has one hell of a sweet tooth from his younger brother, Genji Shimada) and watch from the shadows as Hanzo’s face lights up in quiet joy. Moments like those, seeing the heir’s hard visage crack, Jesse finds himself struck with how badly he  _ wants _ . 

McCree heavily lays on the charm whenever he’s around Hanzo, flirting up a storm as subtly as a guy that dresses as a cowboy every day of his life can. It’s hard to do, especially since Hanzo usually isn’t far from Sojiro Shimada’s side. The last thing Jesse wants to do is let the father of the man he’s flirting with know what he’s up to. Especially considering he’s ten years older than Hanzo– a man like himself flirting with someone who is basically royalty is already frowned upon. Add the age difference in and such an affair would be seen as a  _ scandal _ . 

He doesn’t mind a little danger. ‘Sides, he can be sneaky when he wants to be.

The assignment is a month long endeavor that Jesse sees as his timeline to steal the young Shimada heir’s heart. Week one is all one-sided flirting and the most subtle gestures McCree can think of. Never underestimate the power of a smile, he’s learned. Week two comes as a surprise to Jesse when his casual flirting is met with quick-witted responses and more than one cursory glance from Hanzo. It’s the third week that’s really the turning point– and Jesse didn’t even make the first move. 

A servant comes to the guest quarters to fetch him in the evening on Wednesday. Impassive and unreadable, she explains that young master Shimada has asked for him, that it’s an urgent matter that needs his attending to. Jesse follows her from the guest room through winding hallways, confused the whole walk there. What exactly could Hanzo need from him? Or is it Genji calling for him? Perhaps the youngest Shimada has some more tips for him when it comes to wooing his brother. He’s been mighty helpful so far– McCree would be a fool to ignore him, especially when he’s willingly offering advice. 

The servant stops abruptly in front of a sliding door. McCree can make out a faint light from within through the semi-translucent paper, but not much else. 

“Young master,” the servant says quietly through a crack in the doorway, “I have brought McCree-san.” 

The subsequent response sends a shiver up his spine.

“Thank you. That will be all. You are dismissed for the evening.”

The voice that responds from within is definitely  _ not _ Genji’s.

The servant bows deeply before turning on her heel and walking briskly away. It’s only when she’s rounded the corner at the end of the hallway that the voice within–  _ Hanzo _ ’s voice speaks up again. 

“McCree,” he purrs, voice liquid smoke that McCree can’t  _ wait _ to taste on his tongue, “You may enter.”

Jesse pulls the door open with more force than necessary, stepping inside and closing the door behind him as quickly as he’d opened it. Oh  _ Gods _ , the sight that greets him is one straight out of his wildest dreams. 

Hanzo is standing there in the middle of the room, a futon made up already behind him,  _ completely naked _ . His silk robe is pooled on the ground around his his feet. The only light in the room comes through the two windows on the wall right behind Hanzo, but the moon is full and high in the sky, bathing the young heir in her moonlight. McCree can see everything– Hanzo does nothing to hide himself from his greedy gaze. Sweeping his eyes up and down his form, he has only one thought. 

Perfect– his skin is  _ perfect _ . 

Every inch is untouched, colored the most pristine alabaster, from the thick curve of his neck down the plush swell of his pectorals, across his trim waist and down his delicate ankles. Regal; like the slope of his nose, the set of his jaw, the sweep of his thick lashes along his cheekbones. He’s carved from marble. Picturesque, everlasting, standing tall with head high and eyes narrowed. Enough venom in that brilliant brown gaze to kill a man, if he so desires. 

By the time he gets his wits about him, Hanzo’s deadly eyes have intensified, burning into him from where he stands in the center of the room. Crossing his arms over his ample chest, he shifts to put all his weight on one leg, clearly dissatisfied with McCree’s reaction, or lack thereof, to his nude state. Hell, he can barely  _ breathe _ right now, let alone  _ say _ something or act on the desires screaming at him,  _ demanding _ he walk right over to the haughty heir so he can get his hands on his… on his… well, on his  _ everywhere _ . 

Apparently he’s taking too long for Hanzo’s tastes, as the man huffs impatiently at him. “Get over here,” he demands, a spark in those haughty eyes of his. He wants to see more of that look directed at him– fiery and hungry, like Jesse is a morsel he’s never had before. McCree doesn’t even  _ think _ of denying him. The prince will get what he wants, and so will the gunslinger.

He feels like a fool, stumbling as he walks towards Hanzo, but the heir doesn’t say a word. In fact, he seems to preen over it, a smug smirk spreading across his lips at the sight. Lips that Jesse wants–  _ needs _ to take, to press his own against, to part with barely restrained moans and heavy breaths.  _ Fuck, _ he wants, he wants, he wants– 

He _ needs _ . 

McCree comes to a sudden stop in front of Hanzo. The air in his lungs is cloying, heavy,  _ hot _ . He can barely catch his breath, choking on every inhale. The heir doesn’t make it any better when he uncrosses his arms and settles his hands gently against Jesse’s front. The contact has his heart leaping into his throat, especially since Hanzo’s eyes have softened now that he’s up close, though they remain just as lustful and heated. 

Hanzo drags his hands up McCree’s chest to the button at the top of his shirt, fingers quickly undoing the fastener before he moves to the next one. “I’ve seen the way you look at me,” he says as casually as if he was talking about the weather, eyes roving along every inch of his chest as more is revealed, “And I appreciate your courting efforts these past few weeks.” 

Jesse sucks in a desperate breath as the heir finishes unbuttoning his plaid shirt and slides his hands along the thick muscle of his abdomen. Everywhere his bow-calloused fingers touch acts as kindling, adding to the fire raging inside of him. His hands itch to touch Hanzo in turn but he doesn’t dare– not yet. 

“You are much more thoughtful than my other suitors,” he muses, toying with his chest hair curiously. There’s a bashfulness to his words and actions that McCree wasn’t expecting. It’s  _ incredibly _ endearing, enough so that his heart skips a few beats just from seeing the heir like this. “I quite liked the desserts you would sneak me. And your pick-up lines are horrendous, but cute.” 

Hanzo shifts onto the tips or his toes, dragging his hands up McCree’s chest at the same time until they’re buried in the messy thicket of his hair. The space between them is quickly closed as he leans in to press his lips to the side of Jesse’s neck. By the way he smiles against his skin, McCree  _ knows _ he felt the way his pulse jumped at the contact. He’s still frozen in place, unable to force himself to act on the desire that flows through him, molten and insistent.

“ _ I want you _ ,” Hanzo whispers against his skin as he parts from his neck.  _ Fuck _ , at least he knows the feeling is mutual. Like the sight of him naked in the middle of his private quarters after he sent for him wasn’t enough to confirm that already. His fingers twitch, along with his dick, straining against its fabric prison as it is, as Hanzo’s lips return to the spot they’d just vacated. Jesse can barely hold back the groan that bubbles up in his throat at the heated way he kisses at his neck, his hands aching to  _ touch _ , to  _ grab _ , to  _ pull _ . But McCree remains there, shaking, glued to his spot, while Hanzo plasters every inch of himself against him. 

It’s only when the heir pulls away and softly moans, “Show me you want me too, Jesse,” does he finally snap out of it. 

With a predatory growl, he yanks his button-down off and tosses it behind him, eager to get rid of all the things separating his skin from the younger man’s. Hanzo’s hands are on his belt instantly, pulling at the offending leather until it loosens enough for him to pop the button and undo the zip on. Jesse shoves the denim down his legs without a second thought, exposing his dick to the slightly chilly evening air. Not that that could bother him right now, what with  _ the _ Hanzo Shimada standing there in front of him. 

He kicks the pants off and grabs for Hanzo, unable to stop the pleased noise that escapes from him the minute his fingers curl around his lovely hips. The alabaster skin is such a lovely contrast to his sun-kissed flesh. If he wasn’t suffering from a lack of bloodflow to his second-story head, he’d wax poetic about it. As it is, he can barely think of anything other than the all-consuming  _ need _ inside of him

They fall onto the futon together. He pushes himself up with hands on either side of the heir’s head. Hanzo’s hair splays about him in an inky halo, making him look all the more perfect in the moonlight. It illuminates his skin– there’s cherry blossoms blooming in his cheeks, scattering down his neck, and settling heavily at the top of his chest. McCree’s eyes roam all along his form. Hanzo looks back at him with just as heated eyes, with lips parted and spit-slick, breathing heavier despite them just starting. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Jesse can’t stop himself from asking. 

Hanzo snorts, shaking his head before averting his eyes, as if he can’t believe that he’s asking this question. “Once or twice,” he admits, looking bashful. McCree’s heart beats double-time. He puts all his weight on one arm, shifting so he can cup the side of the heir’s face. Hanzo leans into the touch, eyes back on McCree’s now. A man can get lost in those brilliant umber orbs if he isn’t careful. Jesse’s not afraid to traverse uncharted territory, though. Especially if Hanzo is by his side through it all. 

“I’ll be gentle,” McCree promises him, smiling unbidden at the man below him. The look he gets in return is slightly confused, but still soft and sweet. He swipes his thumb along his cheek– 

Hanzo snatches his wrist up in one hand and pulls the hand off his face. With their eyes locked, he turns his head– 

“I never asked for gentle, Jesse McCree.” 

–and swallows two of his fingers down to the last  _ knuckle _ . 

Jesse realizes now that he is well and truly  _ fucked _ . 

Hanzo pops off the digits after swirling his tongue around them a few times, staring up at Jesse with an innocent look on his face. The heir smiles, clearly proud of himself for being able to leave Jesse speechless and gawking. That’s an expression he shouldn’t be wearing right now. McCree wants to wipe it off his face and leave him a downright  _ mess _ . 

Two can play at  _ that _ game.

He drags one hand down Hanzo’s side, along the muscled curve of his hip, and the thick his thigh so he can grab at the back of his knee. The heir goes with the movement easily, curling his leg around McCree’s bare hip while he winds his arms around his neck in the same breath. Jesse watches Hanzo open his mouth as if he’s about to say something but he doesn’t let him make a sound. He’s on a mission to ruin that smug smile of his and leave him thoroughly ravished. 

McCree drops his head down to press their lips together, swallowing down whatever words he was about to say with the kiss. Hanzo arches into it, lips parting so readily. He slips his tongue into the heat of his willing mouth as he digs his fingers into his skin. The way the heir jumps beneath him and gasps tells him just how much he likes that little gesture. McCree wonders if the pressure will leave fingertip-shaped bruises in its wake. The possessive part of him wants it to, while the rational part knows that Sojiro Shimada would have his head if he knew he fucked his eldest son, regardless if Hanzo wanted it. 

Jesse parts from the kiss to drag his lips along the sharp curve of Hanzo’s jaw, putting thoughts of Sojiro Shimada to the side so he can better focus on the heir beneath him. Breath quick and heavy in his ear, Hanzo twists his head and arches to give him more room to work with. McCree takes it gladly, blazing a path down the thick of his neck (and feeling his pulse jump beneath his lips) down to kiss, open-mouthed and hot, at his collarbone. 

“Mm, fuck,” Hanzo moans into the air, tightening his hold on McCree and pulling him closer to his lovely chest, “P-Please, more, I want more.” 

“Tell me what you want, Hanzo,” McCree mumbles, peppering his unblemished skin with hotter, heavier kisses. The desire to bite, to mark, to claim grows inside of him with every kiss. It’s only the reminder of the subsequent punishment that keeps him from giving in– 

“Leave marks,” Hanzo gasps out desperately while he squirms beneath him. One of his hands threads through McCree’s hair, tight and unrelenting in its grip, as he turns his head to snarl another demand in the bodyguard’s ear, “Be  _ rough _ .” 

Hanzo bites at the curve of McCree’s jaw, unknowingly hell bent on unraveling him at the seams, and breathes out, “I want to remember this night.”

Any semblance of control he had over his desires is  _ gone _ now. 

Jesse bites back a groan with his teeth sinking into the skin of Hanzo’s collarbone.  _ No longer unblemished _ , he thinks to himself with a sense of satisfaction sitting low and heavy in his stomach. He lingers for a moment, putting enough pressure behind his bite for marks to form but not enough to pierce the skin. Hanzo wails below him. The sound is equal parts pained and  _ oh, so pleasured _ . Music to Jesse’s ears, especially when a mantra of his name heaved out in breathy pants follows. 

He drags his mouth up to the junction between his neck and shoulder, delighting in the way Hanzo arches into him and breathes his name like a prayer into the heated air. McCree takes his time sucking hickeys into the taut skin of the heir’s neck, still taking care not to go above where his normal outfit would cover. Hanzo whines and squirms with every bite, every suckle, every mark that McCree leaves behind. 

He takes it upon himself to do just as much to Jesse with nails dragging angry red marks down his back, digging into the meat of his biceps, and even below that. Every moan of his name brands Jesse’s very soul with Hanzo’s mark, although the heir can’t see it, can’t even  _ fathom _ what he’s doing. McCree knows that, by the end of this, they will not part ways easily. The end of the night, the end of his stay– they both loom over him with the promise that this illicit affair won’t last forever, although a selfish part of him wishes it will. That perhaps Hanzo will offer a place for him in Hanamura, right by his side. 

McCree parts from the heir and stares down at him. The skin of his collarbone and the top of his chest are mottled with bruises, plum and vermillion hues darkened by the lovely pink that colors Hanzo’s body in a blush. The bite mark on his collarbone, right next to the winding dragon tattoo that snakes down his arm, is an angry red, much like the roses that are blooming in Hanzo’s cheeks. Jesse’s breath catches in his throat. He is well and truly fucked. Hanzo’s got a hold on him that he doesn’t even know about– he can feel it in his very soul, especially when the heir’s lips part into a smile and the arms wound around his neck tighten to bring him down to meet him.

He’s  _ perfect _ . 

Jesse dips his head and captures Hanzo’s lips, swallows the breath of his name on the younger man’s tongue, and loses himself to the desires overflowing within him. 

He can see the marks he left on Hanzo’s chest when he closes his eyes, can feel the heir’s mark on his heart, unbeknownst to the very man who put it there. 

Neither of them are unblemished any longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed!! Sorry there's not a lot of actual sex in this one-- i was trying to focus more on the biting and marking aspect, as well as the relationship between Hanzo and McCree! Let me know if you liked it!! I'll see y'all next time ;)


End file.
